


Citrus With A Side Of Love

by catboyitaru



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Picnics, natsuki's general cooking that ren loves lol, ren and natsuki live together to make it easier on me, uh what else do i tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyitaru/pseuds/catboyitaru
Summary: Ren comes home after a long day of work and Natsuki helps him feel better.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Shinomiya Natsuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (please excuse the cheesy title lmao) wanted to add to natsuren's tag bc they deserve it, even if this is really short

Ren groaned as he grabbed the handle to open the door to his and Natsuki’s apartment. He was greeted by Natsuki curled up in blankets on the couch, half asleep with the TV screen still blaring light towards him until he heard Ren open the door.

“Ah, welcome back Ren-kun…” he mumbled. Ren was still amazed at how unbelievably cute Natsuki was, despite being his lover for all this time. The slightest glance at the blonde seemed to lift his mood, even now when he’d been completely exhausted.

“Hey, Shinomi,” Ren whispered, a small smile gracing his face.

“Long day?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” he chuckled, plopping his things down on the table in front of the couch and sitting next to Natsuki, leaning against him.

“Would you like me to make you tea?”

“Thanks, that’d be great,” and Ren kissed Natsuki’s cheek before the blonde got up and walked to the kitchen.

Ren picked his phone up, checking the time.

_ 12 already? _

The orange haired idol sighed and leaned back into the couch, waiting for his sunshine to come back. A few minutes passed before Natsuki came with a mug in each hand. He handed one of them to Ren, who gave his thanks.

“Want to talk about what happened today?”

“Mm.” Ren had come back from recording Lycoris No Mori’s drama. Having a more main role, he had to stay longer compared to Natsuki or Syo. “The last few scenes were fun to shoot. Icchi and Ikki couldn’t stop blushing at each other. Took ages for them to get the lines out correctly,” he laughed.

“Hehe, I can imagine.” Natsuki placed his mug down on the table and snuggled into Ren’s body, placing the blanket he was using over the both of them.

“The staff had problems with some of the microphones. Work went on really late because of that. I have a horrible headache now…”

“Ah, you should head to bed then!” Natsuki fretted.

“No, it’s all good. I’m fine here with you anyway,” Ren slightly smirked at him. “The tea is helping, so thank you.”

Natsuki smiled in relief. “Then at least let me massage you.”

“Would you? You’re the best, Shinomi.” The two shifted on the couch so that Natsuki was sitting behind Ren, wrapping his legs around his waist. Natsuki moved their blanket to the side and placed his hands on Ren’s shoulders, starting to gently put pressure on them. Ren continued taking sips of his tea as Natsuki kept massaging him.

“You're free tomorrow right? Let me take you somewhere,” Ren offered.

“Ah, yes please!” Ren grinned at how excited his boyfriend sounded. “But we still get to sleep in right?”

The ginger let out a small chuckle. “Of course~.” Ren finished the last drop of his tea and placed the empty mug on the table. “Where do you wanna go?”

“Is the park okay? I’d love to have a picnic with you! I’ll make the food too!”

Ren grinned fondly, thinking how that’s exactly the type of thing Natsuki would want to do. He really was too in love with him for his own good. “Roger that,” he replied as he turned his body to lightly push Natsuki back down on the couch so his head rested on the armrest. Ren slowly kissed Natsuki’s lips and laid his head on Natsuki’s broad chest, using it as a pillow.

“We should go to the bed,” Natsuki says softly, even though he wrapped his arms around his lover to pull him closer.

“Let’s just stay like this for a while.” Ren hummed, catching a slight lemon aroma. He knew that it was Natsuki’s shampoo, and he appreciated the fact that he could associate the scent with Natsuki anytime he smelled it. He felt Natsuki’s chest bounce a bit thanks to his chuckles. “Alright then. But once you start falling asleep, I’m bringing you there.”

Ren could hear Natsuki’s steady heartbeat and it comforted him, making him start drifting off to sleep. Natsuki started gently running his hand through orange hair and the other lightly stroking the younger’s back.

“You’re adorable,” Ren didn’t catch Natsuki whisper as he felt his body being lifted up in a princess carry. He kept his head leaned against Natsuki’s chest and once he and Natsuki were both tucked under the covers of their shared bed, he tiredly snuggled into the warmth of the fluffy haired idol’s neck.

“Good night, Ren-kun. I love you.” Natsuki tenderly kissed the top of Ren’s head.

“Love you too, Shinomi…” he mumbled as he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Natsuki enjoy their time during their picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hfskjdlfsf sorry this took so long my dumb self kept procrastinating but i got the chapter done lmao

Ren awoke groggily and he was much colder than he was earlier in the morning. He gained more of his vision and saw the other side of the bed empty.   
  


_ Ah, so that’s why… _

He groaned and started getting himself out of bed. When he walked out of their bedroom, he saw Natsuki smiling to himself at the stove. 

“Shinomiii~... I was lonely without you…” Ren whined as he wrapped his arms around the taller’s waist, resting his chin on Natsuki’s shoulder.

“Aha, sorry Ren-kun! I decided to wake up early so I could get started on the food for later.”

“Smells great as always~,” Ren softly kissed the blonde’s nape and in turn the taller idol giggled.

“Ren-kun, that tickles! T-This is really dangerous, you know!”

“Haha, sorry sorry~. I’ll go buy drinks for later. Is lemonade in cans fine?”   
  
“Mhm, no problem. It’d be hard to bring homemade lemonade somewhere else anyway.”   
  
“Got it,” and to Ren’s dismay, he had to let go in order to get ready to head out. “We have our cooler right?”   
  
“Yep, it’s in the closet,” Natsuki got quiet for a moment.   
  
“Shinomi? There something wrong?” Ren asked, worried.   
  
“No, it’s nothing… I was just thinking about how tired you were earlier. I’m really glad to see you a lot better now!” Natsuki beamed at him, and Ren was dazed for a bit, red creeping up his cheeks, his eyes softening. Natsuki’s smile shined as bright as the sun and his tone of voice was filled with genuine joy that Ren was more energized. Ren knew how much Natsuki adored him, and Ren did too, if not more, but he forgot how it felt when it was as obvious as now.

“A-Ah... It was all thanks to you, y’know? I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Ren replied fondly, not trusting himself to speak any louder. He was sure he would start bursting into flames or start having tears run down his cheeks or maybe even a combination of both. Natsuki had turned off the stove earlier, so he took the opportunity to encircle Ren’s waist with his arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Now, go get the lemonade! I’ll finish up the rest of the food while you’re out.”

Ren took a moment to get himself together before speaking with a small laugh, “Haha, alright. I’ll see you later,” he replied as he put one last kiss on Natsuki’s cheeks.

* * *

By the time Ren got back from buying their drinks, Natsuki had already made probably far too much food for them to finish before it gets too dark to stay outside.

“Pft, Shinomi, this is so much. You think we’ll finish all this?” Ren chuckled.

“Hehe, probably not! At least we’ll have lots of food now!”   
  


Ren scanned through each varied snack and spotted tea sandwiches seen in general picnic baskets and Natsuki’s signature Piyo-chan cookies.

“This all looks amazing, Shinomi. Let’s get going, yeah?”

“Yep, let’s go!”

The two men started loading everything into the trunk of Ren’s car, including multiple identical picnic baskets, (when they had bought them, Ren had no clue), their cooler filled with their lemonade cans and the checkered blanket. They finished and entered the car with Ren driving.

“I’m so excited. This’ll be so much fun!” Natsuki exclaimed.

“I’m sure of it~.”

The two arrived at the nearby park and as soon as they exited the car and got their things out of the trunk, Natsuki grabbed Ren’s hand and had them run up to the top of a hill, Ren struggling to keep his balance.

“H-Hold on, Shinomi..! I’m gonna drop everything!” the orange haired idol laughed.

“It’s okay, we’re here now!” Natsuki replied joyfully, placing down the baskets held in the hand that wasn’t holding on to Ren’s. He also placed down the blanket secured in his arms. Ren, too, placed his items down and took a seat on the blanket.

“Haaah… that was one run, Shinomi… Let’s relax now, yeah?”

“Mm! Let’s dig in, Ren-kun!”

The two enjoyed the food Natsuki created, basking in the sunlight and breeze. Ren loved all the unique flavors the blonde always seems to include in his cooking. Ren knew Natsuki’s specialty was in baking, so he’s always impatient to taste everything his partner makes.

“The best for last, huh? You wouldn’t let me eat the cookies until now. I wonder why~?”

“That’s because it’s a new recipe especially for you! I wanted to surprise you. I really hope you enjoy them!”

“Heeeh, a new recipe? I’m looking forward to it~,” Ren said as he opened the basket filled with said cookies. Ren picked one up and examined it for a few seconds before taking a bite.

“Mm..! These are really good, Shinomi. What’d you put in them this time?” he asked, knowing that they’d be nowhere close to what someone would consider  _ normal _ cookies.

“The normal cookie ingredients but with a spicy twist thanks to the pepper and onions I added  _ and  _ the beans look like chocolate chips!” Natsuki replied eagerly. Ren couldn’t help but laugh fondly as Natsuki continued rambling about what he included.

“You did amazing~. Thank you.”

The two sat in a comfortable silence until Ren stole a glance at Natsuki. He was entirely peaceful, but at the same time, he looked like everything happy Ren could think of placed into one person. The orange haired idol took his phone out of his pocket, calling out to Natsuki. “Shinomi, say cheese~.”

“Mm? Ah!” he exclaimed before grinning in the direction of Ren’s camera. Ren quickly set the picture as his new wallpaper, smiling at his phone.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help but take a picture of you while you looked like this,” Ren turned his phone to Natsuki, showing him the picture.

“Aha, it’s fine!” Natsuki crawled over to Ren so he could rest his head on the other’s shoulder and picked up another one of the foods they brought. The warmth of Natsuki laying on his shoulder brought Ren comfort and he leaned his head atop the blonde’s and continued to eat. They stayed outside until sunset, admiring the colors in the sky. “The sunset reminds me a lot of you, Ren-kun,” Natsuki whispered. “The amazing warm colors and how lots and lots of people love seeing it.”

Ren flushed to the tip of his ears and he whispered back, “And you, the sun. You’re amazingly bright and it’s what everyone wants to see when they wake up. I love you more than anything.” He closed his eyes and gently pressed a kiss on top of the blonde’s head, and seeing how Natsuki snuggled even more into him, he knew the message Natsuki didn't speak aloud, and they relaxed for the rest of the evening until the glimmering stars appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there's the end!! ty for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> should i write their picnic date?


End file.
